Walkthrough: Inner Cairo
Dio's Manor | To Be Continued...? Events *Route Split (again) After encountering Dio and escaping the tower, you can choose to flee with Kakyoin and Joseph, or pursue him with Polnareff. Jotaro's route allows you to pick either, but Polnareff's forces you to pursue, and any other route besides the normal one will force you to flee. *Dio's World The battle with Dio can unfold in a number of ways depending on the route you're on, your other party members' FP, and the result of the battles throughout. 1st Fight: If you chose to flee, you have a choice of joining the battle - otherwise, it's just Jotaro vs. Dio. If you're on Kakyoin's route, he will join as well. Losing this battle or fleeing will simply continue the story, unless you're with Kakyoin, in which case it will result on a game over. 2nd Fight: This is the hardest version of Dio, and is only fought if you choose to "fight him head on" after Dio's second wind. If you choose to run, it will skip it. This battle cannot be escaped, and losing will result in a Game Over. 3rd Fight: If you chose to pursue Dio with Polnareff, you'll both get to fight him while Jotaro is playing dead. Like the above battle, this is the hardest version of Dio, and escape is impossible, but losing won't result in a Game Over and will simply continue the event. 4th Fight: Only occurs on Joseph, Abdul, and Iggy's route, where it's the final battle. This is a fight between Jotaro, the protagonist, and, if you're on their respective routes, either Abdul or Iggy. This battle can't be run from or lost, but is significantly easier than the others. Final Round: Jotaro and Dio go mano-a-mano. This Dio has higher stats and attack power, but doesn't use his time stop, and The World isn't present as a separate enemy. Losing results in a Game Over, but you can run from the battle, which will proceed to the original ending of the manga. *Senator Wilson's Will Requirements: Total sum of party's FP is 40 or higher, chose to flee with Joseph and Kakyoin If you've fulfilled the above requirements, during the car chase scene, Senator Wilson can choose to defy Dio's orders. If he successfully conquers him in battle, you'll get a hidden ending. *A Bond of 100 Years Requirements: On Joseph's Route, Stroheim~Dire have been recruited If the above requirements are met, when Joseph lies defeated at the hands of Dio, he'll hear a very familiar voice... *A homing shot? Requirements: Not on the normal route, tried to persuade Hol Horse during the Boingo event If the above conditions are fulfilled, during the first fight with Dio, there's a rare chance each turn of this event occuring. A bullet will fly out of nowhere and damage Dio. Seeing this event is key to triggering one of the secret endings. *The Final Conflict If you're on the normal route, the game ends here. However, if your party's FP is 30 or above, you'll have one more battle to fight. You'll be prompted to use the radio, which will allow you to save. If you do, however, you won't be able to change your equipment or tactics, so be careful. The final battle is a tough one, and can't be ended by escaping or with Brainstorm. If your protagonist is under level 40, Berlin and Alicia will join in the fight and help after a large numbers of turns have passed. Berlin is a strong physical attacker while Alicia has heal moves and a move that has a small chance to 1HKO. If you lose, rather than getting a game over, you'll be warped to the Sanctuary, this time as a ghost: you can't exit, but you can talk to allies who have died along the way, and some of Dio's followers who you could talk to before, but will have new things to say in response to their master's death. Exiting through the 'door to the afterlife' will take you to the title screen. If you win, congrats on beating 7th Stand User! Enemy Data Category:Walkthrough